Rose's Best Argument
by Feetstuck
Summary: John talked Rose into watching a movie with him, but Rose has better plans for the night. Rose/John,OneShot, Rated M, foot fetish.


Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and so on. Also, if you don't like feet in a sexual way and it disgusts you or whatever, don't read it.

This is Rose Lalonde/John Egbert, rated M, basically PWP and has 'foot fetish' written all over it. So... woo.

* * *

**Rose's Best Argument**

Rose heard John's laughter from the other side of the couch. "Rose, seriously, this is such a classic, I can't believe you've never seen it!"

The girl shrugged, leaning back into the soft cushion, perhaps feeling a little drowsy. Watching movies had never been her thing, they made her tired. Even a spirited comedy starring Bill Cosby didn't quite manage to leave a scratch on her façade of Hollywood-induced boredom. Indeed, 'Hollywood!' she thought, rolling her eyes all throughout the pathetically flat jokes and pseudo-emotional scenes. She'd find Holywood, Northern Ireland more interesting, she thought.

"On the contrary, I could enumerate a variety of distinguished authors and their inspiring contributions to modern-day literature and you'd probably know none of them. At least, I know who Bill Cosby is. Do you know Aldous Huxley? F. Scott Fitzgerald? Mark Twain? Ernes-"

"I know Mark Twain! He said this one thing, lemme remember, uhm, wait, like... 'The moon's an... whatever, thief and... something with fire snatching the sun, I think. Yeah, that's pretty good quoting, I'm pretty sure," John interrupted her from listing the 1,500 most influential authors of the 20th century and chimed in with one of his silly antics. Rose looked back at him, dead-pan, at first. But the emotionless expression soon made way for a hearty giggle. Her hand shot up to her mouth to shield it from his gaze. The room was dark as only the flickering of the television shed light upon the two lone figures, but there was no use in hiding it. She did find the boy funny. His silliness just happened to be one of her guilty pleasures, maybe? Oh well. It wasn't so bad.

"Haha, Rose, now tell me one of Bill Cosby's famous quotes!" John said, grinning wide and looking at her expectantly.

Rose contemplated, looking down at her body for a bit. The 17-year-old girl was merely dressed in her purple panties, a pink tank top, and a pair of purple ankle socks. She grinned. She didn't... quite know the answer, but as a woman she could wield two weapons. Each extremely powerful in their own respect. General knowledge was one, but her good looks and especially the specific knowledge she had about John and his kinks were a weapon of their own.

"Well..." she lay there, her head on the couch's armrest, spread out along the length of it with her feet in her counterpart's lap. John was still 16 and had been together with Rose for a month. He hadn't got much action till then. A little wrestling here, a sloppy make-out there, the two of them hadn't crossed the border into the sexual sector yet. John was a virgin, Rose wasn't, although not terribly experienced with the male gender either. A bit of sex with Kanaya, she had enjoyed, but nothing serious. Strictly scientific, as she used to jokingly justify it.

"Well what?" John pushed, the wide and joyous grin still sitting on his adorable face. Rose smiled herself, not because she knew the answer, but because she knew how to crack this boy open and leave him at her mercy. Her analysis of him was flawless, she had revealed his kinks. So obvious. Whenever they made out, whenever they went to town, whenever they did _anything_... John always had various looks at her lowest body parts. The boy had a blatant foot fetish.

"Come oooooooon, Rose! I give you ten more seconds, then you lose to me and have to wear my underwear on your head for a weak! Ten, nine, eeeeiiiight, seven, six, fi- wha-" John stopped and Rose giggled slightly. His underwear would cover her precious headband in his teenage dreams!

"R-Rose, what are you doing?" John asked, shakily, suddenly nervous. It seemed the spirited Bill Cosby comedy had let him forget that Rose's feet were placed in his lap. You let your guard down, boy.

"Just making sure I understand the sound, John, you speak too loud," Rose said, mockingly looking over at the boring movie as her toes cringed and stretched and her soles moved up and down his quickly hardening manhood.

"R-Rose, s-stop!" John's protests were weak. And...

"If you want me to stop, you can just say so, John," she said, pushing down a little harder on his erection, making sure he felt her toes, individually, cringing around his erection, failing to grab it, obviously, he wasn't that small, but succeeding in their objective.

"N-No, I..." John's hand instinctively crawled to the remote control and then the mute-button.

"Would you care to massage my feet, John? I didn't have a good foot rub in ages. Well... actually never," she said, teasing him by lifting a foot to his eye level. From her nicely-shaped thighs, over her bare ankles and the otherwise clothed foot. It was all right there in front of him for the taking. And he couldn't resist. He wordlessly and very carefully took hold of the foot she'd presented him. He ran his fingers along its sole and soon dug them in to knead her tender skin through the thin fabric of her sock.

"Hmm," Rose uttered, a noise of relaxation as she raised her other foot as well. To his eye-level, it went, but not into his hands. It nudged John's cheek lightly, until he shifted his attention to it, neglecting the other with his eyes, but not with his strong musician's hands.

"What do you want to do with my foot, John?" Rose asked, circling it around a little, making his head circle with it. It was funny, yet adorable.

"I... uh... gee, I don't know, I-" he nervously spoke, staring at her tempting sole.

"Kiss it." And John did. "Lick it." And John reluctantly ran his tongue over the sock, leaving a strange taste on his tongue, but increasing his arousal.

"How does my sock taste?" she asked, amused at his eagerness.

"I... uh, bluh, kind of, but... hehe..." John stuttered, blushing furiously. He wanted to look away and cast his glance downward, but there... was her other foot with her heel still uncomfortably resting on his erection, so he looked at her face and was met with an expression of curious amusement, but also sympathy. No arousal whatsoever, where would it come from anyway? He'd behaved like a little wimpy boy-skylark so far. Time to man up a bit and make that girl regret it... huh? Well... something like that, maybe?

"John, would you mind taking the sock off for me? It's uncomfortable, I think my foot would like some fresh air."

John took her raised foot in his hands and began to pull the sock off, but was stopped by Rose again, wriggling it out of his hold, "With your teeth. Please let me finish, John, that's a rude thing to do to a lady."

"S-Sorry..." John gulped nervously, grabbing her foot with his shaky fingers again, but this time leading it to his mouth. The girl, however, was intent on teasing him and again, gently wriggled out of his hold again to give him a little, painless slap with her socked sole.

"R-Rose, p-please, I..." John looked at her desperately, kind of agitated.

"I'm sorry, John, I won't do it again," Rose replied in all seriousness, not wanting to do the boy any emotional harm. She just wanted to have some fun and see how far she could go with him.

John didn't answer, grabbing her foot again with even more jittery fingers, leading it to his mouth and as careful as possible, trapping the seam of her sock with his teeth.

"Don't move," Rose said when she noticed that he had it in place. The girl didn't want him to go too fast, she had noticed his arousal to slightly go soft, possibly due to the amount of stress, so she intended to restore that. The teenage girl slowly, oh-so slowly pulled her leg away from his face and thus her foot out of her sock. She could clearly see the longing in her counterpart's eyes as they were glued on the piece of clothing, revealing more and more soft skin with every agonizingly long second.

He whimpered when finally the foot was set free and the sock dropped down into his lap as his jaw dropped.

"F-Fuck," he uttered, watching Rose's smooth and clean sole in front of his eyes, her toes flexing. She rested her leg on her other knee to dangle her foot in front of his face, give him a little show. And equally, the pressure on his crotch also increased with the additional weight. John replied to that with a tiny reflex thrust upwards, accompanied by a weak moan.

"John, please watch your language," Rose spoke in mock warning, grinning widely at his reaction. He was so helpless, she almost felt like she could do or make him do anything right now... just by using her feet.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" John apologized sincerely in response, not able to recognize any sort of sarcasm anymore as his brain totally lost touch with his heightening arousal.

"Heh." And with a quick movement, Rose withdrew her bare foot and raised her other, beckoning him to hold it, as his crotch was suddenly unattended, "Take it off as well, and then stand up." John did so in the blink of an eye, leaving the two socks on the couch as he stood up. Rose turned to sit down normally on the piece of furniture, "Go on and kneel in front of me, John."

Of course, John did so quickly, but was again stopped by Rose's now clearly authoritative voice, "And if you don't mind, I'd like you to strip down to your underwear."

Silence ensued as John's breath hitched. It was now officially of a sexual nature, even to his currently only scarcely active mind. He waited a bit, unsure of what to do and knowing Rose would probably be okay with just dropping the whole thing and going on as usual. Just... it was... so exciting. He had goosebumps everywhere, he felt slightly dizzy and his erection was painfully hard by just laying eyes on Rose's bare feet. Rose was his good friend... and she had him under complete control.

Knees dropped to the ground, bare knees, as John had previously removed his shirt, his socks and, most embarrassingly, his pants. Rose eyed him, his handsome figure, his cute, flushed face and his bulge, which was clearly visible through his boxers. He wasn't muscular and actually kind of weak in appearance, but handsome nonetheless.

"You're quite attractive, John, I must say," the 17-year-old said, suddenly raising both of her legs and resting her feet on John's shoulders, respectively. They loosely rested there, as Rose leaned back and stretched out her arms, "Hm, John, you make a good footrest. Maybe I should employ you as one? What do you think? Or is there something you'd rather do with my feet?"

His eyes widened and he tried to look at one of her feet by turning his head out of reflex, but was stopped by Rose, pushing her legs together, tightening her hold of his head, so John had no choice but to look at her, "My eyes are up here, John. Answer my question."

"I, uh, I don't know..." he stammered, biting his lower lip.

"Don't you? I think you do, but are just too shy to say it out loud."

"Uh..."

"Do you want to lick me feet, John? Kiss them? Smell them?" Rose asked, her eyebrows raised as if she didn't know the answer. John turned even redder, feeling her hot ankle bones press into her cheeks. Whether bones can be hot or not... never mind.

"Well... I... maybe I... do you think... I think... maybe you... uh..."

Rose tilted her head, pulling one of her feet away from his shoulder and right in front of his face, only an inch away from it, "John, I'll make you an offer. If you do what I say from now on until I release you, without further arguing and ridiculously long stuttering, – whereas stuttering itself is allowed because it's sort of adorable – you may do all of the things I just said with the foot I'm presenting to you right now. Are we agreed?"

"...yes," John said and lunged forward to close the gap between his lips and her sole with wild abandon. Only... to fall forward. The girl pulled her foot away before, giggling at the poor boy's attempt.

"Roooooooose, please..." John begged, having faceplanted on the floor in front of her. "You're really cruel..."

"I know, John, I'm sorry," she said, patting his head and leaning forward to inch closer to him. "I'm just messing with you, you know? Because you're trying so hard and you're admittedly quite adorable at it." She cupped his flushed cheeks to run her thumbs over them, smiling. "And the more you're teased, the better the result will be, you should know that," Rose said, leaning in to peck him on the lips before leaning back again and pushing her feet to his chest to make him straighten himself again. He did so, staring at her face, visibly eager to look down at her feet.

"Don't be scared, John, just do what I tell you and you'll have a good time. Now, go on clean my feet."

John smiled, "Finally!" He didn't try to hide his eagerness anymore, grabbing her right foot, lifting it up to his face and attacking it with his mouth. He kissed the soft sole all over, his erection immediately calling his attention again. But that was currently away on a business trip to a land it hadn't been before. His tongue ran over her slightly sweaty sole, licking the bit of dust and salty sweat off every square inch quickly. Starting at her heel, he licked it over and over until it was fully coated in his saliva until he opened his mouth wide and pushed it in his mouth as deep as possible. The boy sucked on it lightly and teased it with his teeth while his eyes were wide open, staring at Rose's perfectly shaped toes.

The girl laughed slightly at him sucking his heel, as it struck her as a somewhat awkward way to interpret foot worship, but... he was the foot fetishist, so what did she know?

Soon after John licked up her sole again, drawing a few giggles from Rose, who was apparently slightly ticklish... or very ticklish and could just hide it very well.

"Hm..." John uttered when her reached her toes, licking and kissing their underside at first, before switching to the other side where her purple nail polish stared back at him with deliciousness.

"Your... feet are beautiful, Rose..." John shortly said, before taking the big toe in his mouth and sucking on it hungrily.

"I'm glad you like them, John," she answered equally shortly, but underlined her statement with her other foot, which slowly wandered down to lightly run over John's clearly defined shaft through the fabric of his boxers. Her big toe pressing against it made John whimper and only caused him to suck more eagerly as he went from toe to toe and back.

Rose meanwhile used the opportunity to attempt to take his erection between her big and second toe, which she succeeded in doing somewhat, not wanting to push to hard against it. She stroked him slowly, which John responded to with light thrusts against her sole. "F-Fuck, Rose... I c-can't take it..."

"Oh, come on, John, you can't cum yet, I'm not done with you," she said, retreating her foot from his crotch again and lifting it up to his face to replace the other one. She wiped the saliva on her sole off on his boxers and let it rest on the ground, while John repeated the cleaning process on her other foot. He took less time then, appearing a little stressed about his erection, which must have been tormenting him. Rose, however, kept her calm and made him clean her other foot as thoroughly as the first. She fucked his mouth slightly with her big toe when he was done with her sole, which John appeared to gladly accept.

When he was finally done, Rose ordered, "Stand up."

She grinned as her eyes ran over his body again. Oh how she'd make those muscles tremble...

"O-Okay..." John obediently complied, looking down at her curiously.

"Alright, now..." Rose spoke and trailed off, her feet at his sides now, right over the waistband of his underwear. She slowly lowered her feet then, dragging the boxers down with them until his erection popped out of its confinement.

"Not bad," Rose commented as she laid eyes on his manhood. She dragged his boxers further down until they fell to the ground, let John step out of them and kick them away.

"Uh... th-thanks, Rose..." John said, a bit of pride shining through at his six inches that were a pretty good size, he thought.

"You're welcome," the 17-year-old said, her feet meanwhile discovering new grounds. She poked his balls with on of them, "Stroke yourself for me. Don't cum, though, obviously."

John happily started albeit looking a little said that she wasn't doing it with her feet. The girl was busy looking at him intently, spotting him twitching and shivering occasionally, knowing he was close.

"Don't dare to cum, John," she said, forcing him to step back slightly by nudging him with her feet. "Oh, and... go faster."

"But Ro-!" John whined, but was interrupted by Rose, "Do as I say, John. If you're close and can't continue, stop. But don't start again then until I tell you to. Which... might very well be tomorrow," she winked, standing up to go on eye-level with him. The tone of her voice obviously revealed that she wouldn't torture him like that... yet. But John's following silence showed that he didn't catch that. He focused on her as he was stroking himself slowly, wondering what she'd... oh no, not good or... very good. Rose swiftly lifted her tank top over her head, flinging it aside and revealing a braless chest, cute and supple small breasts, that... would... fit so perfectly in... his hands... wrong thoughts, wrong thoughts! John felt himself go close, as Rose squeezed her breasts tightly once to tease him and then went on to fiddle with her panties. She pushed them down excruciatingly slow, pulling them back up again a few times. During one of those times, John finally stopped stroking himself and went down on one knee out of reflex, "Oh g-god, Rose, d-don't be like that! I... f-fuck..." His desperate groans after having to stop right before climax made Rose only enjoy herself more. She, however, quickly dropped her panties, but... her grin told John that it would come at a price. Her hairless pussy was tempting, though... maybe, if he was lucky...

"Alright, John, stay down there," she said slumping back down on the couch and in the same motion kick her panties at him. "And... hm... wear my panties as a hat. I think they'd suit you."

"W-Wha... Rose... I... uh..." John looked down at the piece of undergarment and figured he'd... might as well...

"John, you look absolutely fantastic," Rose said, obviously amused as she was giggling throughout, "I think we should go to a fancy restaurant like that and see if they let you in." Rose patted his head gently, feeling the slightly moist spot on her panties. "Anyway, I think... I think you should try them on."

"WHAT?!"

"John, your answer clearly proved that you have a phobia of wearing my underwear, we need to tackle that. It's like any other phobia, best cured by exposing the subject to it in the most straightforward way imaginable. So go on ahead, don't be shy," Rose leaned back joyfully and observed her poor victim as he gathered her panties up from his head and looked at them rather dumbfounded, "Do I have to, Rose? They... look so tiny, I'm not a girl. And I have a... you know."

"A penis, John. Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" she asked, watching him intently, her legs crossed.

The boy whined, but didn't really want to do something that might make her not get him off. So he carefully stepped into the purple panties, pulling them up his legs. They fitted barely, but were really tight and... oh dear. "Uh... okay..." John stared down and wondered how he'd get his erection in there. He pulled the panties all the way up, shifting uncomfortably, and tried to stick his penis in there... somehow... "No chance..." he said, forfeiting.

"Hm, I see. And just what do you think you deserve as a reward? I mean, you can't even do this simple thing I told you. Although, you could fit them in there by getting soft, by the way..."

"Roooooooose, pleeeeaaaase..." John whined more and looked at her, his erection still hard as hell, sticking out of the girly piece of clothing he was wearing.

"Fine then. Come here, on your knees," Rose ordered, giggling a little. He did look sort of ridiculous like this. He came crawling her way and was suddenly greeted by wide opened legs. He nonetheless followed one of her feet with his eyes, which caused Rose to break out in laughter, "John! Oh god! Where are you looking? A girl is spreading her legs right in front of you and you're looking at her feet?! Man, John, really, what kind of a man are you? One that wears panti- oh, right."

"..." John didn't say anything and looked at the floor with embarrassment. She was sure taking this far... and seemed to enjoy herself.

"Alright, John, enough of that. Come here. Mouth there. Get me off," Rose looked at him expectantly, tapping his head with one of her feet, before lifting it in the air again.

John swallowed, looking at the pussy in front of him. He crawled closer, not really sure what to do... "Uh... o-okay."

He shook his head to brush off his confusion, stretching out his tongue and dragging it along the length of her slit. Rose moaned faintly, while John did it more often, enjoying the taste and texture of her juices on his tongue.

After a few seconds, Rose lowered her finger to point at her clit, "H-Here. Suck here."

John did so, obediently, flinching when he heard a louder moan from his opposite. He took her cherry in his mouth, sucking on it carefully, not wanting to hurt. But as her moans became louder, he became more confident and sucked on it harder, flicking his tongue over the spot as well.

"Y-Yes, that's good, John! That's g-good. God..." Rose's breaths became more rapid, her hands digging in his hair, grabbing it and pushing him deeper into her pussy. "Y-Your fingers, too, come on."

John understood and lifted his right hand for a finger to gently slide inside of her.

"Y-Yes, John, more, harder!" Rose started to get really worked up, making John get a second and third finger inside of her and really fuck her with them. This lasted a few minutes until Rose came closer and closer to her climax, urging John to continue. "Yes, John, fuck, yes!"

"John massaged her inner walls, unintentionally brushing by her g-spot a few times, which always made Rose shriek. He continued doing so, massaging this particular spot as Rose felt all of her muscles tense slowly. John's now tired tongue was pleasuring her clit with all it had, while his fingers fucked her hard, massaging her g-spot.

"F-Fuck yes, yes, yes, yeeeees!" Rose felt her muscles tighten. She began to shake, her vision going blank and a long, monotonous moan escaping her slightly parted lips.

John was a little intimidated, but continued throughout, until the girl calmed down and started to relax. She lay like dead on the couch for a bit, her feet having dropped to the floor as only her less rapidly heaving chest undoubtedly indicated that she was still among the living. The boy looked up at her, his mouth and jaw covered in her cum. He'd forgot how anything ever tasted, he just... had her taste in his mouth now. Rose-taste. Yes. It was quite delicious, too. But now he had to sit there, his erection still painfully hard, because... giving a girl head is not exactly a good way to calm down your hots. Especially if you're wearing her panties... whether that was a turn-on for him, he was not so sure, though. Or just embarrassed to admit to himself.

After several moments of silence, Rose finally spoke, looking at John with half-lidded eyes, "Well done. That was... pretty amazing for a first time. Anyway... what would you like to do now?"

John didn't answer and just looked at her pleadingly, until Rose broke the silence again, "I mean, look at me, do I look like I could prevent you from fucking me now? I'm basically a gooey mess. Not that I'd protest anyway."

Oh boy... "Uh... okay..." John stood up shakily, ridding himself of his... uh, her panties again. He was wary of how it would feel, not really sure of anything anymore. But he leaned down, hugging her awkwardly. Rose looked up at him with expecting eyes. "John, you may take revenge for what I've done to you all day. Go ahead, let it out."

John gently kissed her, not really able to do exactly that. He wasn't mad at her, all she did turned him on, even the parts he didn't necessarily LIKE. Ahem. But still, he was not going to let this opportunity pass. He pushed his erection to her entrance and let it slide into her with ease, as she was already unbelievably wet from his mouth's encounter with her crotch.

"Oh fuck, Rose, you feel amazing..." he exhaled, speaking huskily. He pulled out and thrust back in, building up a fast rhythm rather quickly. Rose closed her eyes, smiling up at him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Rose, I can't... t-take this for long..." John couldn't stop, he just fucked her harder and harder, slowly leaning back.

"Shut up," Rose curtly replied, pushing a foot in his face with a grin.

John swallowed, kissing it eagerly. He grabbed the other one as well and pushed both of them in his face while he was fucking her as hard as he could. He wasn't going to last long, but he'd go out with a bang, that was certain.

Rose moaned slightly, intending to turn him on even more by that as he was whimpering with every thrust, kissing and licking her soles, just relishing them until he suddenly felt himself come so close. He shook his head vigorously and prudently pulled out shortly before, surprising Rose slightly, but they didn't use a condom, so she couldn't say it was bad, although she would've liked him to cum inside of her. She took the pill, obviously, but John didn't know that. He, however, wouldn't have pulled out if he didn't have better plans for his cum. He inched back, taking Rose's feet and pumping his cock with them harder than he ever had before, full of adrenaline and whatnot. "Fuck y-yes!" he whimpered, as Rose took the initiative, dictating the pace, which was not much slower, however. John's hands dropped to his sides as he thrust between Rose's feet as they vigorously stroked him to orgasm. John watched as he let out several shots of hot seed, careful to let everything land on her feet. Rose rubbed his head with her big toe carefully to force more and more of his cum out. John literally fell back afterwards, panting heavily as he looked up at the two cum-covered feet. "Bluh... whoa... damn..." he uttered speechlessly, relaxing his tired muscles.

Rose also looked at her feet and shrugged, "That's a new one, but not such a far stretch, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And I also hope you don't forget to clean my feet."

"H-Huh? I... y-yeah, I... I loved it... god... great... so great," John couldn't really talk yet and lay there for about a minute until he regained enough coordination to get up on his knees again. "Uh, okay, clean, want me t- ah!"

Rose interrupted his suggestion by pushing her toes into his mouth. "I meant, lick them clean, John, in case you haven't caught the undertone. You were the one wanting to go off on them."

"Hmm!" John sucked her toes again, freeing them of his spunk and continuing to quickly lap up all of its remains from the top of her feet, reaching up to her legs. He... didn't taste quite as good as Rose, but it couldn't really be helped, could it?

Rose grinned when he was done and sat up straight to pat his head. "Good boy. I guess, we should sleep now?"

"Bluh... yes, please... but I'd like a drink of water first, please..." John said, standing up to stroll off towards the kitchen.

"Hold on. I recommend pineapple juice, it makes you taste better for next time," Rose stated truthfully, standing up as well to go in the bedroom.

"Uh... okay, who even has that?" he asked, opening the fridge, and seeing three big cartons with pictures of pineapples printed on them.

"I do, John, they're a native fruit to Washington State, don't you know?"

"Oh, oka- wait."

Rose giggled, closing the bedroom door behind her. Silly and cute, that's all she ever wanted.


End file.
